


An Evening Out

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Mob Boss Barry [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Eddie Thawne is a sweetheart in any world, Joe West Being an Asshole, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len is spending the evening at Saints when he sees someone he doesn't remember fondly.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Mob Boss Barry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	An Evening Out

Len tensed as the two cops headed straight to the bar. One he knew, although it had been twenty years. Joe West had been a rookie back then. He vividly remembered trying to convince the cop that he was stealing food because his dad wouldn’t buy groceries. That his bruises were because his dad was a bastard. That he had a little sister at home, hopefully hiding until he got back and it was safe to come out. West had marched him into the precinct and planted him in front of Lewis’ desk and told him if Len didn’t straighten up, he was going to end up in a cell at Iron Heights.

The beating he got almost killed him. He never tried to tell anyone the truth about Lewis again.

Beside him Mick gave a low growl before placing a hand on Len’s knee under the table. They watched as West and his partner spoke to the bartender. She rolled her eyes once before smirking and tilting her head toward them. Len started to pull away but Mick’s grip tightened.

“Joe West knew my dad,” Len murmured under his breath. “Refused to believe the bastard was abusive.”

Mick patted his knee comfortingly. “Details later, but for now, relax. No matter what you hear, you remember that you’re ours,” Mick mumbled softly. “Ain’t gotta worry about the pig.”

Len didn’t have a chance to say anything else before the cops were within listening range. The younger one, blond, pretty, and obviously uncomfortable, hung back a little but West marched right up to the booth and planted his hands on his hips.

“Leonard Snart, we need you to come down to the station and answer some questions,” he growled.

Len lifted one eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to show his unconcern. “About?”

“About a fight six days ago that left one man with a fractured jaw and two others with internal bleeding,” West snared. “They claim you attacked them without provocation.”

The guys from the alley, Len thought. “Thanks for the compliment,” he drawled.

“Compliment?” the other cop mumbled questioningly.

Len sent him a cold smirk. “That I could take on multiple guys and walk away without a scratch.”

West snorted and pointed toward the dark mark on the underside of Len’s jaw, the last remnant of that fight. “And what’s that?” he asked smugly.

“A hickey,” Mick said gruffly. “Ain’t ya ever heard of ‘em before?”

“It looks like someone punched him,” West argued.

Mick shrugged and sipped his beer. “I like leavin’ a mark big enough for others to see.”

The other cop blushed and gave a little snicker, but shut up quickly when West sent him a glare. West turned back to Mick and Len with a furious expression. “You expect me to believe you did that? Everyone knows you and Allen are _partners_ ,” he sneered, practically spitting out the last word.

Mick smiled, showing all his teeth. “I’d show you the one Barry left but there are public decency laws,” he replied, letting his hand drift higher up Len’s thigh, as if indicating where the mark was. (Actually, there were two there. Barry loved to dig his teeth in.)

There was an audible grinding sound as West clenched his jaw tight. “Where were you last Tuesday at 4pm?” he demanded.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew everyone’s attention to Barry as he walked barefooted toward the booth. Len had to swallow as he immediately began to drool a bit. Barry was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blood red wife beater. His eyes were lined with khol and a smoky gray eyeshadow and his lips were shiny with pink tinted lip gloss. There was a silver snowflake earring dangling from his left ear and a blood red ruby right above it. A shiver went up Len’s spine at the sight. He had bought those earrings for Barry yesterday, a sappy post first date gift to symbolize him and Mick.

Barry gave the other cop a slight nod while putting his phone to his ear. He stepped around West and leaned his hip against Mick’s shoulder. “Hello, Captain Singh,” he said in a pleasant tone. “Is there a reason why West is in my bar harassing my boyfriends?”

West stiffened and his right hand drifted toward his hip holster. 

Barry h’mmed twice before smiling slightly. “And I think you’ll find that the incident was reported to Detective Harrow. Len was attacked by a few bigots who don’t seem to realize that someone’s private life choices are none of their business.”

Barry reached his arm around Mick and settled his hand around the back of Len’s neck, his thumb stroking the skin behind Len’s ear. “Yes, I understand,” Barry continued. “However, I must express my concern about this continued behaviour. This is the seventh time in three months Detective West has barged into my business and began making baseless accusations. Seven, Captain Singh, without a single arrest, conviction or even detainment. I’m starting to feel like I, and my employees, are being targeted in a personal way.”

West growled and his hand gripped the butt of his gun tightly. Mick chuckled and stroked Len’s leg, which helped him focus and stay calm. Barry smirked and lifted his chin toward the ceiling. All of them looked up and spotted the security camera aimed at them. West quickly moved his hand away from his holster.

“Thank you, Captain,” Barry purred. “And don’t forget to put me down for my usual amount at the annual fundraiser. You know how much I love supporting the boys in blue.”

Len had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snorting, both at the obvious amusement in Barry’s voice and the absolute fury in West’s eyes. Barry hung up and slipped his phone onto an impossibly tight back pocket. A second later West’s pocket began to trill and he reluctantly pulled out his phone. He glanced at the screen before sending Barry a vicious glare and spinning around to stomp out of the bar.

The other cop sighed heavily and gave Barry a slight smile. “Sorry, Barry,” he mumbled. “You know how he gets.”

Barry shrugged one shoulder and smiled back. “Best of luck, Eddie. He’s gonna be a dragon for a few days.”

The cop, Eddie, nodded and sighed. “Yeah. Nothing to do but let him work it out of his system.”

Barry nodded toward Len. “Eddie, you’ve met Leonard Snart. Len, babe, this is Eddie Thawne. If you get picked up for any reason, ask for him. He’s one of the good ones.”

Eddie gave a little wave and smiled. “Nice to meet you. Mick, good to see you again. Any luck with that bike?”

Mick shook his head. “Gonna hafta get the pipes custom made. No one makes ‘em anymore and I ain’t found any good used ones.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Eddie said before turning and walking out of the bar.

Barry moved around the booth and slid into the seat across from them. “You okay?” he asked calmly.

Len nodded. “I could use some context, though.”

Barry slowly slid a foot up Len's leg until his arch was resting comfortable over Len's crotch. “West hates me,” he said calmly. “A couple of years ago, his son got into street racing. He was fourteen at the time. His sister found out and came to me. We had been friends in high school. So, as a favor to her, I put out the word to have him barred. It didn't stop him from finding private races. One of which almost killed him when his car flipped a dozen times. He's paralyzed from the waist down. West blames me. Thinks I should have been able to stop the kid altogether.”

“Why wasn’t he keeping an eye on his kid?” Len asked. 

“Because he’s a self-righteous asshole who thinks that badge makes him better than everyone else,” Mick grumbled. Barry stood back up, then leaned down to press a kiss to Mick’s cheek before turning his head and doing the same to Len. 

“I have some more paperwork to do,” Barry told them with a sigh. “Dinner tonight?”

Len nodded and let himself relax against Mick more. “I could cook for us,” he offered.

Mick grinned and Barry gave him a soft smile. “You don’t have to do that. We’d love to treat you to a nice night out,” he said.

Len smiled, a warmth spreading through his chest. “I want to,” he told them. “I like cooking and I want to do it for you.”

Mick pulled Len in for a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Barry was right there with one of his own. “We’d love to have you cook for us,” he purred.

Len immediately began planning what he would need to prepare a nice meal for his boyfriends. His boyfriends. Damn but he liked how that sounded.


End file.
